Dekapon
Dekapon Dekapons are mace-wielding Patapons. "Dekai" (でかい) means "gargantuan" in Japanese so, unlike most Patapons, the Dekapon's Japanese prefix does not describe its weapon. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky and, as a result, do massive damage to their targets. They also have high HP, which can be further increased by shoulder armor, or masks (if the Dekapon is the Hero) that players can obtain (not in Patapon). Unfortunately, Dekapons have extremely slow movement speed, which tempers their awesome might. If attacking after a PonChaka song, Dekapons have a ground pound attack that stuns enemies and creates a mini earthquake called NoshiNoshizugan. A full Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapon. Dekapons are the best when put in the front, these colossus Patapons can bulldoze through many obstacles. Description "Born of sudden mutation, these giant Dekapons can wreak havoc on the front lines. Their charged attack from PON CHAKA will shake the earth to send enemies tumbling. They're extremely heavy and won't be knocked back, and they combine extraordinarily high offence and defence. They're the greatest attackers among the Patapon army." Acquisition Acquisition in Patapon Gaeen must be defeated to obtain the Dekapon Memory. Dekapons can be created using alloys and meat (Vegetables can replace the meat though, like with Tatepons for a smaller Ka-ching cost and a Rarepon). Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Dekapon on the Evolution map, you have to evolve a Tatepon into a Wanda Rarepon. This is almost as easy as unlocking Kibapons. The Tatepon must be evolved into a Buhyokko before the option to evolve into a Wanda is available. They are created with Hide and Meat. Later, as they level-up, you will need Bones and Fangs to improve their levels. Acquisition in Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, Dekapon appear as Tondengas and Myamsars. To unlock Tondenga, you must level up Taterazay to level 3. To unlock Myamsar, you must evolve Tondenga and Destrobo to level 8. Attacks Fever Mode Slight increase in damage. Charged Attack (PonChaka) Activates NoshiNoshizugan. Does damage and stuns nearby enemies, and a has strong effect on structures and foot units like Zigotons, Karmens and Akumapons Dekapons don't do any thing when you play Chaka Chaka, but if you defend after using Pon Chaka they stay in one foot and swing their weapons to hit nearby enemies. Hero Mode The Hammer The Hero will spin his club until he reaches his maximum range limit. (The range between the Hero and Hatapon). Special Abillities (Patapon 3) Giant Swing - Increase the power of the Pon-Chaka attack Komu and CPU Dekapons *'Buruch- '"Come out, come out!" He taunts and then charges towards the enemies with his enviable strength! He's tough but lacks good teamwork skills." Buruch is unlocked from the Karmen Egg *'Germa-'' '"Hits his subordinates in the back with a nail bat. According to him, that's the best way to get them to work..." Germa is unlocked from the Manboth egg. *'Goldon- "A long-serving hero with an iron shield and bronzed body. His movements are slowed by the presence of such heavy armour." Goldon is unlocked from the Kanodias Egg. *[[Beetleton |'Beetleton ']]- The lieutenant of Gorl, a Zigoton General that fights the Patapons. Helped Spiderton with the Ziggerzank fight, and fought alongside The Queen, but was betrayed and killed by the Patapons. *Kuwagattan - A empowered form of Beetleton, resurrected by Black Hoshipon to lead the Akumapon. *[[Fwoosh Famooze the Anvil and Ton Kampon|'Ton Kampon ']]- An expert blacksmith who works for the Patapons with Fwoosh-Famoose the Furnace which he makes alloy's & weapons (divine and magic) Patapon 1 Rarepon Stat Bonuses Pyokola HP +30 (330) :Damage +5 (20-25) :Cnc. Chance +50% (100%) Gekolos HP + 50 (350) :Damage +8 (23-28) :Speed -0.40 sec (1.60 sec) :Crit Chance +20% (20%) :Resist vs Crit. +30% (30%) :Resist vs Cnc. +30% (60%) Mofeel HP + 200 (500) :Armour vs Inf. +20% (20%) :Armour vs Arw. +50% (50%) :Armour vs Spr. +50% (50%) :Armour vs Lnc. +20% (20%) Tikulee HP +100 (400) :Speed -1.00 sec (1.00 sec) :Crit Chance +60% (60%) Mogyoon HP +200 (500) :Damage +0 / +80 (15-100) :Speed +0.60 sec (2.60 sec) :Armour vs Inf. +10% (10%) :Armour vs Arw. +10% (10%) :Armour vs Spr. +10% (10%) :Armour vs Lnc. +10% (10%) :Crit Chance +10% (10%) :KB Chance +80% (130%) :Cnc Chance +80% (130%) :Resist vs Crit.+20% (20%) :Resist vs KB. +20% (50%) :Resist vs Cnc. +20% (50%) Barsala HP +300 (600) :Damage +20 / +30 (35-50) :Speed -0.40 sec (1.60 sec) :Crit Chance +60% (60%) '''Legend "This Herculean warrior once pulverized a mountain in one blow." Trivia *This is one of the two Patapon classes with a different japanese name ("Dekai" is one letter shortened to Deka). *Dekapons, along with megapons, are the only two units that have visible mouths. *In Patapon 1 and 2, Dekapons do not equip shields, but gains the ability in Patapon 3. However, the Patapon 3 End-Credits shows Tondenga without shield.But he still has his weapon with him. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Dekapon Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Patapon 2 units Category:Patapon 1 units Category:Superhero Category:Uberhero